Ayeka's Decision
by Elf-Kagome
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice! Please R&R. It's about Ayeka struggling with her feeings foTenchi.
1. Default Chapter

Ayeka's Decision

I obviously didn't take invent these characters so if ur gonna pelt me w/ garbage go ahead!

Chapter 1 _____

one year after Ayeka has returned back to Juria. 

"Princess Sasami!! Lady Ayeka has left the boundaries of the palace. Should we go after her?!" announced one of the Jurian guards.

"No let me follow her!" and with that Sasami secretly chased after Ayeka. Ayeka took her time as she boarded the ship Ryo-oh. Sasami casually sneaked onto the ship with her. Azaka and Kamidoke approached Lady Ayeka, greeting her with good evenings, she nodded and sat down in her chair. She stared out the glass screen at all the stars the just pass by so merely. Stands to her feet and says " Azaka, Kamidoke; change chores! We're heading to Earth!!" Sasami, Azaka, and Kamidoke all gasp in shock.

Azaka says still in shock " But Lady Ayeka -!!"

Ayeka turns back to Azaka with a grin on her face " Just do what I say" The ship turns directions and moved as fast as possible to Earth. The mighty ship Ryo-oh cuts through the black void of space and enters into Earth's atmosphere. The ship gets pulled hard by the gravity of Earth and crashes into a large lake.

Ayeka, Sasami, Azaka, and Kamidoke swim toward the surface. Ayeka gasps for air when she reaches the surface, the others follow. Still gasping for air, Ayeka looks around blankly and then spots a very fermiliar house. She hops on top of Kamidoke and Sasami hops on Azaka , and both of the wood logs paddle to shore. When they all get out they are greeted with a fermiliar young male voice saying

" Hey its great to see u both again, Ayeka and Sasami" Ayeka looks back and sees Sasami is there behind her. 

Well that was the first chapter ^^ did u like it so far, trust me it will get a lot more interesting I just need your votes to keep going!


	2. Refusal

Chapter 2____ Refusal 

Ayeka turned around with a shocked look on her face, seeing her sister stand innocently behind her. " ACK! Sasami what are you doing here!!" 

" I followed you here, of course. You just cant leave me behind like that its not very responsible of you. ." Sasami smiled sweetly at her older sister as if she hadn't done a thing. Ayeka let out a huge sigh and turned around back to Tenchi.

" Lord Tenchi we have decided to join the family once again" ( A/N : sometimes in the comics they refer to each other as a family) Ayeka blushed and was practically praying to be accepted once again.

Tenchi smile in such a way that Ayeka couldn't resist. " Of course you both can, we really miss Sasami's cooking, and Ayeka's responsibility for taking care of the chores"

Ayeka smile was filled with joy, she was so happy to actually be accepted by the people she loved the most. Ayeka bowed politely as if to say thank you and walked into the house. The first step that she took into the house was meet by Ryoko flouting by in a slump. Ayeka smiled and began to tease " Oh what a nice face Ryoko, you really let your image fall away while I was gone"

Ryoko looked back at her as if she had seen a ghost. Ayeka stood there smiling at the fact that she was home once again. Momentarily Ryoko feel as if air was rising up in her body and she had the urge to hug Ayeka. She grabbed onto her so tight, but then jerked away when she realized that she was hugging Ayeka. " What the hell are you going here, Ayeka!!" Ayeka backed away from Ryoko's changing emotions.

She sighs and decides to tell everyone the reason why she has returned. " The courts of Juria have rejected me, I'm not allowed to continue the air to the throne." Everyone was shocked by the decision of Juria, but the one who was shocked the most was Sasami. Ayeka continued " I will not be returning to Juria, so I am asking once again to stay in the Masaki home." Her eyes began to tear up, she turned her head wanting no one to see she was crying. She raced upstairs to her room and feel beside her bed and began to cry aloud.

Tenchi was one of the few people to notice that she was crying after five or so minutes he calmly approached Ayeka's door. He knocked lightly waiting for a reply. Ayeka whimpered out " Please leave me alone" Tenchi walked in to the room hearing that she was still in her room.

"Now why should I do that?" Tenchi said as he sat down beside the crying Ayeka. Ayeka looked up and him with such a deep sorrow in her heart.

"You don't understand what its like to be rejected by your own people. The pain that I have been through for years now, physical and emotional pain" she begins to cry again but resumes talking "But you , you and everyone else have been so kind to me. It makes me feel like we are all a family. ."

Tenchi then realizes that Ayeka has been through enough to last a life time. Tenchi thinks to himself ' I feel so awful for her, I wish there was something I could do to help' and with that Tenchi hugs her. Ayeka's glazing eyes filled with tears stare up at him, in pain she puts her head on his chest and cries again.

Well that's chapter 2, tell me if u like it my screen name is elfkagome, my email address is tell me wat u think k! ^.~ till next chapter tah-tah! 


End file.
